Monet
by demjellyrolls
Summary: It was an almost regular school morning until someone special showed up on Yoshiki's doorstep. YoshikixAyumi ((This is dedicated to my cat who passed away about a week ago. I miss him dearly but I know he's watching over me.)) Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Monet

**Monet-Chan **

((Dedicated to the sweetest fur baby that had ever wondered into my life. May he rest in peace.))

"Alright, that's the last of them." Yoshiki wiped his brow after setting a tight knit plastic wrapped rice ball in nice little bundle of several other rice balls. "Here's hoping for the best." He sighed to himself.

"Hmm?" He was interrupted in his daily preparations for school by an annoying scratching sound on his door. With an irritated grunt he opened the door a bit and peeked out of his apartment room. "There's not even anyone here."

"Meow!" He jumped a bit at the loud cry that emanated upward and looked down. A blue/grey cat with big, bright blue eyes looked up at him. "Meow!"

"A cat, wonder who this cat belongs to?" He knelt down in front of the little visitor who purred softly, closing those big eyes at him in a sort of kitty like smile. "You look rather familiar though."

"Mmmmerow." The kitty responded back.

"Are you?... No, you can't be." Yoshiki pondered as he looked at the purring creature who now rubbed up against his leg, he stroked the cats back making the kitty purr even louder. He was pretty sure from all the pictures he was shown that he knew this cat, but he had to make himself absolutely sure. "Monet-Chan? Yeah, I think that's it." The cat's ears perked at the mention of the name. "Is that you, Monet-Chan?"

"Brrrreow!" He gave a positive response to the name.

"Ah, you are, you're Yui Sensei's cat." He chuckled a bit and leaned down face to face with Monet. "Do you remember Yui Sensei?"

"Meow!" Monet booped his head against Yoshiki's forehead with nuzzles.

He stood back up and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He felt a little comforted by the cat's response to his name, since no one else except his friends remembered Yui, it made him feel better to think her cat remembered. "Hang on little guy, I have some cooked chicken inside. I bet you're pretty hungry."

Monet swished his tail happily. "Meow!"

"Again, that's most likely a yes." He rushed back inside and quickly cut up some chicken for the hungry kitty, serving it to Monet in a small bowl once he returned. He smiled as he watched the cat scarf down the meal then glanced over at his clock on the wall. "Ah crap, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." After Monet had finished his meal and began licking his chops and washing his face, Yoshiki scooped up the empty bowl and quickly placed it in the sink. He then walked back out the door, rice balls in hand, closing it behind him. He rubbed Monet's head, "Later, little guy."

Later on that day at school during the lunch break, he found it was the same as usual. Same rumors, same ere of confusion, same feeling that someone was missing.

"She didn't show up for school today again. I heard that at least she's out of the hospital." One girl whispered sadly to her friends.

"Yeah, it's been a couple weeks now hasn't it? Poor, class rep; my heart goes out to her." Her friend responded lowering her head.

"The class rep and Nakashima-San, I'm surprised she actually showed up at school, poor thing looks so depressed. I wish we could do something for them, for the both of them." All three of the girls nodded in agreement.

It's been all a buzz over the school, a shroud of sorrow draped over them ever since the news broke. Two traumatized students found with the remains of a young woman, one of the girls had to be hospitalized.

"Hey Satoshi!" Yoshiki called out to his friend and waved.

"O-oh, hey Yoshiki." Satoshi sighed. "I lost track of Naomi once lunch started." He gestured to the rice balls he was holding. "Is that for what I think it is again?"

Yoshiki nodded. "Yeah, maybe it will make her feel better."

"I'm not so sure. It was her sister."

"I know." At that exact time Naomi slowly made her way across the hall.

"H-hey there Naomi, want to have lunch together?" She paused when Satoshi called out to her. Glancing up, her tear streaked face matched her all around demeanor.

"Oh…. No….. I'm…. Not hungry." She then turned and made her way away from the two.

"Wait, hey wait up Naomi." Satoshi turned briefly to Yoshiki and muttered a 'Good luck' before darting after Naomi.

Later that day…

Yoshiki sighed sorrowfully as he exited the building, the bell indicting that school was out. Various chatter ran amongst the students and became monotonous noise at he looked down at the rice balls in his hands. His best friend soon caught up to him.

"I'm gonna go see if I can walk Naomi home. It's a long walk for you, you sure you don't want our company?"

"Nah, you need to focus on your job. Nakashima is a wreck, get to it."

"Heh, you got a point." He chuckled a bit but was interrupted by a loud noise. Yoshiki knew it from this morning.

"Meow!"

"Hey, who's cat?" "Aww, kitty. So cute." Came the voices of the students as Yoshiki's eyes focused on Monet waiting patiently for him outside the gates.

"You-You followed me here?" Yoshiki muttered in disbelief.

"Meow." The cat responded.

"Is that your cat Kishinuma?" One student asked. Knowing that bringing up Yui would only confuse the students just as much as it did the last time, there was only one answer he could give.

"Y-Yeah."

"Aww, he loves his owner so much he came to visit." Another student gushed.

"H-hey, isn't that?..." Satoshi began.

"Monet-Chan."

The two spun around to see a sullen Naomi behind them.

"Yes….." Satoshi nodded, not wanting to draw on the fact that Yui's cat has attached itself to Yoshiki, he decided to go along with the sudden charade. "That's a cat who loves his owner. Hey, Naomi you want to walk home together?"

She seemed to be in a trance as she stared at the cat that was rubbing against Yoshiki's legs. "O…..Kay."

She kept her eyes on the kitty as Satoshi grabbed a hold of her arm and walked away with her. Yoshiki scooped up Monet and tucked him into his red undershirt, the kitty purred loudly and cuddled up to him causing many of the female students to gush and squeal.

"Well, as long as you're here now, maybe you'll be able to make her happy." With that, Yoshiki made his way to his destination.

After a long walk…

It took about an hour but he had made it to his stop, the small estate looked calm on the outside, but it was filled with sorrow and misery on the inside. He took in a deep breath and walked up to the door ringing the bell. It only took a few moments before the door was opened and he was greeted by its residence.

"Hello Mister and Misses Shinozaki. I have her assignments with me, along with some snacks." He greeted.

"It's nice to see you back again Kishinuma, you've been so kind to our daughter; especially after recent events." Ms. Shinozaki began to tear up, her husband held her close.

"It's no big deal really; I know her sister would want her to feel better as soon as possible. I'm just trying to help." He tried his best to reassure the grieving mother.

"Meow."

"Oh, you even brought her a friend. That your kitty?" She giggled.

"Yes, his name is Monet."

"Aw, how cute."

"She's up and talking now, so she's doing a bit better." Mr. Shinozaki smiled a bit. "Thanks for your support; we'll take you to her.

"Ayumi honey, Kishinuma is here to see you again." Ms. Shinozaki said as they directed him into her room. "We'll leave you two alone."

The two parents left as he wondered over to her bed and sat down in her chair next to the sketch table. She was sitting up in her bed clad in her pink pajamas; she turned to look at him once her parents walked in with him. Her now dull and listless blue eyes unwavering from him as soon as he entered the room, she had her hands folded in her lap and she remained expressionless.

"Hey Shinozaki, I thought you might like something to eat. So I brought some rice balls I made. Oh, and I have your current assignments too." He placed the rice balls in her lap and her eyes turned their focus on them. Slowly she pulled one out and unwrapped it. She took small nibbles and lowered her head.

"They're really salty."

"Oh, sorry, that's how I usually like them; guess I just made them the same way out of force of habit."

"You're cooking and overuse of Sodium makes me sick." She whined much to his discontent, he sighed as his brow furrowed.

"Meow!" Monet leapt out of his shirt and onto her bed. She gasped at the sight of him.

"M-Monet-Chan!"

Yoshiki chuckled, "Yeah, he showed up on my door step this morning. Weird huh?" He paused when he noticed tears slowly form in her eyes and trickle down her face as she pulled off pieces of the rice ball and fed it to Monet, who gladly gobbled it up purring loudly.

"I think he remembers Yui Sensei. That's something right?"

"What does it matter?!" She blurted out as she pulled her knees to her chest and curled up into a ball. "I've lost so much, so much Kishinuma! Even if Monet remembers or not, Sensei is still gone!" She was bawling now and his expression faltered, he had no idea on how to comfort her right now. "Our friends had gone so horribly, I just wanted to bring them back, I just wanted our friends back! I was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! If I hadn't of done that Onee-Chan would still be here. If I hadn't found that stupid charm! It's all my fault! It's all….. My fault." She held her head crying for her sister.

"Meeooww!" Monet rubbed against Ayumi's face as if desperately trying to dry her tears. She paused and ran her hand along his back.

"Shi-Shinozaki. Your sister wouldn't want you to suffer like this. Nothing is your fault."

"How in the fuck would you know what my sister would want?! It's all my fault, it's my fault that she, that they're all gone. Suzumoto, Shinohara, Yui Sensei, Morishige. Even my sister, why? Why did she have to be there?" She broke out into more sobbing fits. "Why did I even have to get Nakashima involved in that, I know I just wanted her to be happy with Shinohara again, but I should have known, from what my sister said…. Look what I did to her?!" She cried out.

"Nakashima is only depressed because she witnessed you lose someone special. She cares about you!" Yoshiki felt himself choke up.

"She was there because of me, because of my foolishness! She shouldn't have seen that, I shouldn't have seen that; to see her die in my arms, to be in that situation, where she just died over me! My sister is dead! She's dead because of me!" She began to tremble. "You know what it's like to witness someone you care deeply about die?!"

"Of course….." Were the only words that escaped his lips. "I remember Suzumoto's and Yui Sensei's end quite vividly."

"And it's because of me that you do! Because of me that they're gone! Because I had to do that stupid charm."

"You had no idea-."

"But I should have known what I was dealing with by trying to bring them back. How stupid of me!"

"You just wanted us all to be happy again, you had the best intentions."

"It was my fault that they're all gone. That she's gone! She shouldn't have taken my place. I should have accepted my fate. I should have died that night!"

"Shinozaki!" He lunged at her, enveloping her in a tight embrace, pinning her to her bed. She gasped loudly at his actions. Monet wondered up and stood his front paws on her leg, gazing at them with concern. Tears were streaming down his face. "Stop saying this. There's no reason…. No reason for you to be saying such things. This is not your fault; it's not your fault at all!" He buried her face against her neck. "We've lost our friends, our Sensei… And, we…. I can't lose you. I've lost so much already, I can't lose a person I truly care deeply about. You mean so much to me….."

"W-Why?" She muttered. "Why have you been coming over to see me every day since the day my sister died? What makes me so important?"

He held her tighter as he felt more tears forming in his eyes. "That day that we met, I could never forget what you did for me. You know, by stopping me from punching that asshole in his ugly smug face."

"That was important to you? I was only concerned for another student's wellbeing!"

"Not many have done that Shinozaki. You're very special to me, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want you to even think of dying because I…." His breath hitched a bit but, he couldn't just end it there he had already came this far so quickly, so now for him there was no turning back. "Because I love you." He whispered feeling his body tremble.

She felt more tears streak down her cheeks. "Wh-what? Wh-wh-." She stuttered.

"You mean everything to me, that's why I've been here for you. I want to be by your side when you're down like this. In fact, I want to be by your side when you're happy too. I just want to be with you. I know you like Satoshi and all and it's a little frustrating but, for now I just want you to know how I feel and I know you don't feel the same way. But right now, I just want to be here for you. Just let me be here, by your side."

"I…. I. Kishinuma-Kun." Tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm not sure I understand. I wish I had my parents to talk to about this, about that damn charm, about these feelings, about this guilt of what I've done."

"Someday, you will understand, and you will always have me to talk to and our friends." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and smiled. "But you did nothing, you're not at fault for anything, remember that. If you don't you have me to remind you."

"Meow." Monet had curled up next to them, purring softly.

"And we have Monet. He'll always listen and be there for everyone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, that's what pets like cats do, they're always here to listen and love you and be there for you." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope I'm not crossing the line, but I hope one day that I'll be like that for you some day." He smiled a bit as he looked back into her eyes. She was still trembling but smiled genuinely back at him and held his hand in hers, it made him blush quite a bit.

"I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Thanks Yoshiki-kun." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing Monet-Chan. He's very comforting."

He blushed a bit more at the sweet gesture and the fact that she referred to him by his first name. "I'm glad he showed up with me, it's good to have him around."

"Meow!"

"I just assume that means yes." He laughed his red face becoming its normal color again. She giggled as well wiping away her tears. She then reached up and wiped away his, making his blush return.

"Really, thank you. And thank you too Monet-Chan."

Monet looked up at her purring and closing his eyes at her as if he was saying 'You're welcome.'

"Of course, thank you too." He smiled leaning against her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze, it appeared as though she understood what he meant then.

"Meow." Monet spoke up, stretching out a paw and closing his eyes at them smiling his little kitty smile as if to say 'I'll always be there for you. Forever.'

((Gah, I felt so many feels about my kitty Tigg when I edited this! I'll miss my kitty, but I know he'll always be there for me. It's been a week since he's passed on to the rainbow bridge, and I still feel like crying. May he frolic in fields of cat nip for all eternity. *Ahem* Feels aside, I will be posting more chapters once I figure out all the kinks. Stay posted peeps, Imma go look at pictures of my Tigg in remembrance.))


	2. The Morning after Mourning

**The Morning after Mourning **

Yoshiki swung open his apartment door with a tired huff, setting a couple groceries on the floor next to him. As he slumped over Monet let out a cheery mew and leapt out of his shirt. The little grey cat calmly began washing his face as Yoshiki shut his apartment door and started digging through his purchases. "Here's the cat food, cat bed…" A cat toy rolled across the floor catching Monet's attention as Yoshiki prepared his apartment for his new furry friend. After batting it around for a bit, the grey kitty noticed his new companion sauntering off to his room with a yawn. With haste, Monet followed after him and still in a playful mood, made a couple swipes at his feet.

"I got you your own bed; it's out in the living room, why are you following me?" Yoshiki flopped back onto his bed with a tired sigh as the kitty looked at him inquisitively with a tilted head. "Goodnight Monet." His eyelids becoming increasingly heavy as he rolled over pulling the warm covers over his tired frame letting sleep take over his mind. Until he felt a sudden weight next to him on the bed which inched closer and closer to him, soon after a soft purr echoed in his ear which jerked him back to reality. "Monet. Go sleep in your own bed, this is where I sleep." Monet seemed unaffected by Yoshiki's scolding as he nuzzled up next to him looking at Yoshiki with those big blue eyes of his. Monet blinked softly at him and his purr became louder as he nuzzled Yoshiki's cheek. With a small smile, Yoshiki reached up and scratched the back of Monet's ears. "Alright, not like I could be able to kick you off my bed if you act like that. You can sleep here tonight." Monet meowed in victory and nuzzled Yoshiki's chin. "Goodnight Monet."

The next day…

Ayumi walked through the school doors smiling, the other day made her feel just a bit better about the days to come. She was well aware of the things she had to do that could possibly bring her more pain. However, Yoshiki's trip with the little Monet in hand had lifted her spirits a bit and allowed her to think of how great it was to have good friends, both furry and not furry. She was gladly welcomed back by all of her friends at school, especially by Naomi who looked a bit cheerier upon seeing the class representative back at school. Ayumi carried with her a bag containing rice balls as she went to lunch. As an effort to show her appreciation for yesterday, she thought she would make rice balls for Yoshiki and bring them to him for lunch today at school. And she knew just where to find him, the roof.

'Maybe after tasting these, he will realize that rice balls don't need to be so salty.' She thought as she pushed open the door to the roof. Sure enough, there he was. It didn't take long for her to spot him. Lying on the ground and staring up at the sky at the far end of the roof top, his blond hair catching the breeze at a few moments. That same breeze wisped at her pigtails and caught her skirt, which she uncomfortably tried to hold down and keep herself covered as she walked over and peered down at him.

"You got company, spacy case." She nonchalantly spoke as she continued to firmly hold down her skirt from the wind, which was insisting on giving him a glorious panty shot. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at her confused as to why she was here, he then sat up and greeted her.

"Oh hey Shinozaki, What's up?" He noticed her blushing a bit as she kept a firm grip on the hem of her skirt.

"N-nothing much, it's really windy up here isn't it." She was a bit confused by his laid back greeting to her. It seemed that after all they had been through just yesterday evening; it would be different between them. Immediately after she spoke however, he took off his jacket and held it up to her.

"Try tying it around your waist. That will probably keep your skirt down. Sorry, it does get a bit windy up here."

She pulled it out of his hands with a glare in her eye. "You weren't trying to get a peek or something were you?"

"What?! No, no of course not!" He held up his hands in defense. "I just noticed you were unnerved about it, so I was just trying to help. Honestly, I hate how short the skirts for the girls uniforms are, it's rather degrading."

She folded her arms after tying his jacket around her waist and sighed.

"Besides, if I wanted to look don't you think I would have said nothing and just tried to go for it?" He was given another glare.

"Men can be cunning and manipulative."

"Sorry." He flinched a bit under that glare. "But, that's not always true of guys. You should know by know that you can trust me, I would never do that to you."

"Hmmm." She sighed again and sat down in front of him.

"Why are you up here anyway? It's not like you to come up to the roof at lunch time."

"Why are you always up here?"

"Well, I like the fresh air."

She pushed the bag of rice balls toward him. "Here, it's not much but, it's a thank you from me."

"Eh, what is it?" He began opening the bag with a curious look fixated in his expression.

"They're rice balls. I figured you should experience what a rice ball tastes like without as much salt." She watched as he unwrapped a little rice ball and took a bite. He smiled at her as he chewed. "Thanks, they're delicious."

"They're just rice balls."

"Yeah, but you made them." He picked a plumb out of the back of it and popped it into his mouth.

"Or maybe it's the fact I didn't use as much salt as you do." He chuckled at that remark.

"Yeah, you could be right. You made your point. It's been noted."

She watched him scarf down her rice balls happily as a long silence befell them. She pulled her knees to her chest as she thought to herself, chewing on her thumbnail and gazing at him as he ate. After a while she sighed again nervously.

"Did? Did you really mean that?"

"Hmm?" He paused. "Mean what? Are you talking about yesterday? Of course I meant it."

"Well, I mean when you told me….." She tapped her fingers against her knees and tried to hide her face, though she didn't understand why she was blushing. "When you told me you loved me." She choked out in a rather constipated fashion.

He blinked for a couple seconds confused by her behavior, and then a sincere smile drew across his lips. "Yeah."

She turned bright red now and turned away from him. "Well, since we're making our confessions. I sort of have a crush on Mochida."

"I know, it's pretty obvious." She was shocked by his response and her gaze immediately shot back to him. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, it just means that I hope you would feel the same way someday…" He trailed off, his smile faded. After a long pause she groaned and leaned back pouting.

"Why does it matter anyway? He likes Nakashima anyway."

"Yeah…. Sorry, about that."

"No…. No…. I'm sorry too." She sighed in a huff then noticed him smiling at her again.

"It's alright Shinozaki. You didn't know." She shrugged then pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and leaned over toward him with it.

"You got some crumbs on your face." She wiped at his mouth as his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Oh…T-thanks."

"Mmmhmm." She then paused for a bit, turning a shade of red as well. "Excuse me." She pulled away nervously.

"Don't worry about it." He cleared his throat and turned back to the rice balls just as the roof door swung open, catching both their attention.

"Hey Yoshi, I know you're out here. Oh the class rep is with you; hope I'm not interrupting anything." The brunette newcomer giggled as she approached the two. Yoshiki waved at her.

"Hey Sayako. Your arm doing better?" She nodded happily.

"Yup. I hope the kendo club has been doing well without me. At least it's out of the sling now, can't believe you can get an injury like that from kendo."

Ayumi knew of this girl from what Yoshiki would tell her during visits and from her other friends. Her name is Sayako Kasui, she was a new student to class 2-9 but had always been a part of the kendo club since she first attended. In the wake of Ayumi's absence, she got Yoshiki to join the kendo club too. Ayumi felt her eyes narrow upon sight of the girl as she felt as though she was having a personal moment with Yoshiki, though she didn't know why her presence was so unnerving to her. Sayako is a nice girl and it's not like she couldn't be around Yoshiki.

"It's about time you got back class rep. Yoshi was worried sick about you, would visit you every single day. I hoped that getting him to join the kendo club would get his mind elsewhere." She smiled at Ayumi. "He was pretty depressed about you. So it's good to see you back."

Yoshiki sighed, "You don't need to tell her. I'm sure she knows that I visited her every day."

Sayako giggled. "Point noted." She then pointed at the rice balls. "Can I snag one of those?"

Ayumi felt a twinge of anger boil within her, yet she still had no idea we she was angry with her. It felt as though she was becoming more possessive over Yoshiki, without and understanding why. Maybe it's because of the other night, she felt like she developed a closer bond of friendship through Monet with Yoshiki. Why was she afraid that Sayako's sudden appearance would threaten that? She had no idea, it couldn't be jealousy…. Could it?

"I made those for Kishinuma." She grumbled a bit. Yoshiki looked at her, just as puzzled by her reaction as she was. 'Why am I treating her like this?' Ayumi thought to herself.

"Oh…" Sayako trailed off a little taken aback by the response then smiled. "I understand, it's just a treat for him." She winked at Ayumi.

'What is she getting at?' Ayumi felt her rage bubble up again but quickly suppressed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She bowed in apology. 'What's wrong with me?' Ayumi felt herself mentally tugging at her hair.

Sayako shrugged. "It's no biggy." She elbowed Yoshiki. "I get it."

Yoshiki groaned, "Can you not."

Sayako giggled and was about to say something though, the class bell interrupted them indicating that lunch break was over. Sayako bid them goodbye and soon all three parted ways as they exited the roof.

Later that day…

Ayumi made her way from the student council office after her daily business, only to spot Yoshiki talking and laughing with Sayako. She felt her eyes narrow again.

"What's she doing with him…. Right, they have kendo club together." She sighed, "Look at me, I'm muttering to myself." She then noticed Sayako waving to her.

"Hey Ayu, over here!" She shouted.

Ayumi twitched. 'Ayu?'

Just as Ayumi strolled up to the two Sayako spun around to Yoshiki. "Hey Yoshi, I think I forgot to check if all the equipment was put away or if everything's in order. Could you do that for me real quick?"

"Huh?" Yoshiki scratched his head, "What do you mean-."

"Just go already." She interrupted him as she shoved him toward the gym.

"Alright, alright." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wondered toward the gym. As soon as he was out of sight, Sayako began speaking.

"He's so happy to see you back at school. You were always on his mind, especially when you were sick. All he ever talks about is you." She giggled and turned to Ayumi. "Ayu. Can I call you Ayu?"

"Nope." Ayumi spoke curtly.

"I see, well can I speak to you for a second, now that we're alone?"

There was a long pause.

"Two seconds, it won't be long."

Ayumi folded her arms, "I'm listening."

Sayako smiled, a twinkle in eye showed her true happiness. "I just want you to know that, there's absolutely nothing going on between Yoshi and me."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It seems as though you're kind of jealous about me. I don't want that."

"Excuse me?"

"I have no intention of being rude. Sorry." Sayako bowed profusely. "Truth be told, I kinda like him too but, I want him to be happy." She turned and faced the window. "And when I hear him speak of you, whenever he thinks of you and the look he had when he saw you at school today. He was truly happy. I'm not sure if you noticed that but, it was all because of you." She turned and smiled at Ayumi who stood stunned at what Sayako was telling her. Ayumi then looked away from her and stared at the ground, nervously biting her thumbnail. "He really likes you, ya know?"

Ayumi sighed. "Yeah, he told me."

"ASDF-WHAT?!" Sayako gasped. "Then….. Then why aren't you two going steady or something?"

"I… What do you mean?"

"I mean dating."

"H-huh?"

"Oh well, we'll work on that later. But for now." Sayako held out her hand to Ayumi, "Friends?"

Before Ayumi had time to react, Yoshiki had reappeared just as confused as when Sayako shoved him away. "Nothing was out of order."

"Oh just the guy I need to talk to." Sayako shouted happily as she began dragging him away.

"Wait, what is it now? I haven't even got the chance to say anything to Shinozaki."

Yoshiki had more complaints as Sayako discussed that she needed to have a chat with him. As she watched Sayako pout and scold Yoshiki for some reason down the hall, Ayumi shrugged and headed out the door to walk home.

As the sun set…

"I'm telling you, it's not that hard to take her out to dinner a couple of times. And after that, you have every right to take her back to your apartment and do her."

"Sayako!" Yoshiki held his head with an exhausted demeanor as he exited the school with a pushy Sayako in tow.

"Speaking of which, where is Ayu? Has she left already?"

"Probably." Yoshiki stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I should probably get home too. I need to get some rest; this was my only day off work."

Sayako pouted for a bit before folding her arms in defeat. "You're right. It's getting late." Just then, something caught her eye at the front entrance way and Sayako began nervously fidgeting impatiently.

"You okay?" Yoshiki gave her an odd look as she danced around in a panicked sort of way.

"I just remember….. What I left out of order in the gym….. I think I broke one of the swords."

"They looked fine to me."

"Gotta go!" With that she bolted back into the buildings front door in haste ((And pulling a Nanners)).

"That was weird." Yoshiki brushed off the odd behavior of hers and turned back to leave only to get a good look at what, or more along the lines who, caught Sayako's attention in the first place. There was Ayumi, bolting back toward the school as fast as her small legs could carry her. Yoshiki rolled his eyes inwardly. "I see, she probably wanted to leave me alone with Shinozaki so we could have a moment or something. I bet she's peeking around some corner somewhere spying on this." He looked toward the exhausted and seemingly panicked class rep now huffing and catching her breath in front of him. "What's up Shinozaki, you look a bit pale."

"Ah, it's nothing. I just forgot something important back here." She said between gasps.

"Hmm, like what?"

"Ah, turns out I had it in my pocket the whole time." She pulled out a chart showing her family lineage and sighed. "I thought I left it here."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, as she stuffed the item back into her pocket. She was showing rather odd behavior, as though she was hiding something. He brushed it aside, not wanting to pry into the matter. "I see."

"Oh, by the way um….. While I'm here, I was wondering if I could see Monet. He's at your place right?"

"Sure, I guess…" He paused scratching the back of his head. "It's getting late though. So I hope-." A sudden sneeze interrupted him and sent him stumbling back.

"Are you alright? Would you like to use my handkerchief?" She held out the fabric cloth to him which he gladly accepted with a sniffle.

"Ye-yeah thanks."

"Anyway, I'm sure Monet would be glad to have extra company."

He chuckled a bit, "Well, he will definitely be happy to see you." He then glanced back down at the handkerchief in his hand. "I can get this washed for you back at my apartment." He informed her as he gestured for her to walk with him to his apartment.

"You can keep it. I have more." She smiled as she began walking with him.

He shrugged. "Alright, if that's okay with you."

Just as soon as they walked in the door, Monet's ears perked up and he bounded over to the two. Running toward Ayumi, who welcomed him with open arms; as she kneeled down to greet him.

"Hi, Monet-Chan, how's a kitty?" She giggled happily petting the purring kitten nuzzling against her knees. Yoshiki smiled at the spectacle, closing the door behind them.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?" The loving kitty brushed up against Yoshiki's legs, his paws kneading on the carpet. He smiled and reached down, scratching the kitty's ears.

"Tea would be nice."

"Got it." He made his way out of the room into the kitchen, leaving Ayumi to attend to Monet and to look around the apartment a bit. It looked pretty nice from just the living room alone; a decent couch in front of a tv on a small dresser which she assumed held various games judging by the various game stations and controllers that lay about the floor in front of the couch. There was a clock on the wall and a nightstand by the couch which held a small lamp. Monet hoped up on the couch and sat patiently on the arm of it, waiting for Ayumi to continue petting him. She did so with a smile as Yoshiki returned with two steaming mugs, offering one to her. "I hope you like Lavender and Chamomile."

"I don't mind." She took a small sip as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Careful, it's hot."

She sighed with a slight chuckle and set down the mug on the night stand. "I know, don't worry about me so much."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself." He shrugged as he took a swig from his own mug. There was a comfortable silence that fell over them as they drank their tea and Monet went back and forth between the two, receiving pets from both of them. After a while Yoshiki set down his empty mug, his light blue eyes focused on Ayumi who happened to be lost in her reflection in the dark fluid in her cup. "Something bothering you?"

She sighed and took the last swig of her drink setting the empty mug down next to his. "No, it's nothing. It's good to be here with Monet-chan." She smiled and he nodded in agreement. She folded her hands in front of herself and drew closer to him, causing him to stand straight up nervously and swallow hard.

"I really want to thank you for the other night. You mind if I stay here with you and Monet just a bit longer."

"I guess." He felt his face become warmer. "Are you sure your parents are okay with you staying out this late?"

"My parents are dealing with funeral preparations….. Which might take a while. It's going to be closed casket you know." She lowered her head.

His expression faltered. "Oh God…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, you didn't know." She shrugged with a small smile. "Right now, I just… I just don't want to be alone."

His body tensed and a trickle of sweat dropped down his temple as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes, pulling him into a tight embrace. She rested her cheek against his and sighed contentedly.

"You're a great friend, Yoshiki-kun. Thank you so much." He smiled softly upon hearing her call him by his first name. He said nothing back; he felt a mutual feeling of comfort and serenity between them at that moment. His body trembling slightly, he slowly returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her small frame and cradling her, he buried his face in her neck. Ayumi, noticing that he was shaking, pulled back to face him. "Are you okay? Are you cold or something?"

Yoshiki swallowed then smiled happily at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Was all he could manage to say. In that instant, their eyes met briefly, before Ayumi's face drew closer to his as she stood back on her toes. A world wind through his mind sent his thoughts racing and his heart pounding as she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

Her lips were so soft, warm and inviting there was no way he could resist. His hand had snaked up around her neck, his fingers intertwined in one of her pig tails, further deepening their kiss. Her body melted in his arms as she felt his tongue brush against hers. Her hand traveled down his chest and she tugged at his jacket until it eventually slid off him and onto the floor.

She soon broke the kiss for air, allowing him to catch his breath as well, though it wasn't long before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt a pulled him back for more. The sudden force throwing them both off balance and left the two tumbling back onto the couch, an incident which neither barely took notice of. Ayumi moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of the weight of Yoshiki's body pressed against hers, amazed at how perfectly his body fit and melded with her own. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, further deepening their passionate kisses. Their free hands met and their fingers laced as the situation became steamier by the second.

A sudden meow cut through the air as the two felt and extra weight on the couch. Yoshiki turned his neck to see Monet perched atop his back. He then turned back to face Ayumi, both turned bright red as they realized the gravity of the situation.

"Oh, um…. I'm so sorry. Eep! Is what's poking me what I think it is?"

Yoshiki cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his mostly unbuttoned shirt. "I. I think I need a cold shower." He gasped breathlessly. "N-no need for you to be sorry. Um…."

The sound of a phone suddenly cut through the air. Monet, surprised by the noise, leaned down and stared at Yoshiki's pocket. He reached down and pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Sayako, wonder what she wants at a time like this?" Ayumi pouted a bit, but didn't have any objections to him answering the call.

"Well, let's find out."

With that, he flipped it open and answered. "Hello….. Hello?... Sayako, are you okay? Sayako!" He suddenly hung up the phone panicked. "It sounds like she's choking!"

"Wh-What?! Where is she?"

"Last time I checked, she was back at the school. I'll call for an ambulance." Yoshiki leapt off the couch, buttoning his shirt back up and throwing his jacket back on.

"Right, we have to get there." Ayumi bolted up and repositioned her clothing as well.

"What's worse is, I could have sworn I heard Yoshie's voice." Ayumi froze at Yoshiki's statement.

"Oh no. We have to get there now!" Monet let out a concerned meow. Ayumi leaned down and stroked the cats back. "Don't worry Monet-Chan, everything will be fine."

With that the two dashed out the door and raced toward the school, which thankfully, was a couple blocks away. Ayumi looked back behind her, watching Yoshiki shut the door behind him and join her in pursuit.

'I hope. I can only hope.' She thought as they ran toward their destination.


End file.
